


Passion

by musiclovingbitch



Category: Glee
Genre: Klaine Advent Challenge 2015
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-18
Updated: 2015-12-18
Packaged: 2018-05-07 10:21:19
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 584
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5453147
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/musiclovingbitch/pseuds/musiclovingbitch
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The apartment was quiet, which was strange. Blaine should be here by now. (Written for the 2015 Klaine Advent Challenge. Day 16: Passion)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Passion

**Author's Note:**

> This is unbetaed work, so please notify me of any mistakes I've made. Thanks in advance.

Kurt walked into the apartment, not necessarily tired, but certainly ready to settle down on the couch and relax for a couple of hours.

The apartment was quiet, which was strange. _Blaine should be here by now._ He furrowed his brows and called out

"Blaine?" his voice reverbrating through the apartment.

No response. Kurt frowned.

"Blaine?" he repeated. Still no response.

 _Maybe he was tired and decided to take a nap, you idiot, stop yelling and stop worrying!_ he told himself. It didn't help.

He headed towards their bedroom, and opened the door, but the sight that greeted him was quite... surprising, to say the least. Blaine was passionately rocking out to a song only he could hear, curtesy of his headphones.

He was going all out apparently; both mouthing the lyrics and dancing around like crazy. Kurt couldn't help it; he burst out laughing, a full out belly laugh, both because of the hilarity of his husband's moves and from relief that he's perfectly alright.

In an impulsive decision, Kurt decided to join him. He tried to copy his movements, succeeding for the most part. When Blaine did a particularly... passionate hip thrust, he opened his eyes and saw Kurt. He let out a startled yelp and jumped back.

Kurt thought he was going to land on the bed, but his foot got caught on some stray shoe instead, and he fell on the floor. He let out a gasp, obviously in pain. Kurt immediately rushed over to him.

"Sweetie, I'm so sorry for startling you, are you okay? Does it hurt a lot? Do you think something's broken? Oh my god, are you bleeding?" Kurt rattled off question after question, getting slightly more hysterical after each one.

Blaine was shaking under his arms, and it took a second for Kurt to realize that it was from laughter. He stopped talking, confused.

"Why are you laughing?" he paused a bit, before something he'd seen on TV came to mind, "Oh, are you in shock? Did you hit your head, cause you might have a concussion! I should really drive you to the hospital, or can't you walk? Oh, no, I'm not sure that I'll be able to carry you on my own down three flights of stairs. What are we going to do?"

Blaine was able to regain some of his composure at that moment, and he rushed to comfort his husband.

"Kurt. Kurt! Hush, I'm okay. I'm perfectly fine, I swear. Look, my hip hurts a bit, because I landed on it, but otherwise I'm just fine, I promise." Blaine said.

Kurt seemed to calm down, but he closed his eyes and breathed deeply a few times just in case. When he opened his eyes again, they went straight back to Blaine, virtually pinning him down with the painfully guilty expression Kurt was sporting, as well as the massive amounts of concern in his husbands eyes.

"I'm sorry for making you fall. Are you really okay?" Kurt asked in a small voice.

"Yes, I'm fine. And you didn't make me fall. You just startled me, that's all. The fact that something was on the floor and I stumbled over it is irrelevant. Please don't feel guilty, love. It's honestly okay."

"Are you sure?"

"Yes!" Blaine said, a tad exasperated, if amused.

Kurt smirked, just a little. "Kiss me and make me believe it." he said. The phrase was slowly becoming a constant in their relationship.

Blaine was more than happy to oblige.

**Author's Note:**

> Also rebloggable on Tumblr at http://musiclovingbitch.tumblr.com/post/135440515020/passion for anyone interested.


End file.
